


Memorable Melodies Roulette Challenge, song 1

by AzureAngel2



Series: Memorable Melodies Roulette Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: Only some hours ago the Emperor has called an Imperial Council into life. One of its key members is already errant. He feels a loyalty towards somebody else.Time frame: 19 BBYPlanet of choice: LothalDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Memorable Melodies Roulette Challenge, song 1

** Title: _“Never Gonna Give you Up”_ **

 

_We're no strangers to love_   
_You know the rules and so do I_   
_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_   
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_   
_Gotta make you understand_

_[Chorus:]_   
_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_   
_Never gonna run around and desert you_   
_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_   
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_   
_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_   
_Inside we both know what's been going on_   
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_   
_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_[Chorus x2]_   
_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_   
_Never gonna run around and desert you_   
_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_   
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_(Ooh give you up)_   
_(Ooh give you up)_   
_(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)_   
_(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (give you up)_

_We've known each other for so long_   
_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_   
_Inside we both know what's been going on_   
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_   
_Gotta make you understand_

_[Chorus x3]_   
_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_   
_Never gonna run around and desert you_   
_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_   
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

The most striking item about Ars Dangor were his long, braided moustachios. His countenance was mostly glum. The broad eyebrows and his dark clothing did not help to improve the negative impression that he gave those who met him.

Nagina Samye - secret wife of the historian Lor San Tekka – had known this man most of her life. Sighing, she waved him into her home. Even gave him the traditional Naboo kiss of greeting, since he was a kinsman.

“If this is about my excessive Chandrilan birthday party, Sate was already here today,” she told her unexpected visitor.

“It is not,” he assured her and started to look around.

It was a neat, little cottage. Naboo style had been combined with Alderaanian art and Corellian furniture. Not only did his hostess have taste, she also had lived in different corners of the galaxy before.

“So what is this about?” the distressed kindergarten teacher asked, wringing her hands.

“Do not be alarmed, my dear!” Ars Dangor swept to his knees right in front of her. “This is a proposal.”

Her eyes widened. “A marriage proposal?”

Self-assured the bureaucrat smiled at her, taking her right hand. “Is there another kind of proposal?”

Her breath came in spurts. “The indecent kind.”

A burst of laughter sounded through the room, before Ars Dangor was able to speak again. “I am a man of honour, Mistress Samye. This is why I ask you for your hand in marriage.”

“But you are gay!” she shrieked.

He had suspected all along that she knew, but the rest of the freshly anointed Imperial Council did not. Which was good news. “That does not diminish my utter respect for you, my dear.” Something close to a smile appeared on his lips. “Of late you have caused your godfather a lot of trouble and for that I loved you even more.”

“You want to marry me because I ridiculed Sate?” Mistress Samye got out.

In defiance the bureaucrat shook his head. “After all what you have done the past three weeks you need protection. And I need a wife to keep up appearances.”

The kindergarten blushed, her cheeks as scarlet as the crest of House Palpatine. And not for the first time her suitor wondered, but he was too polite to ask questions. A true Naboo never asked for somebody's heritage. It was an unwriten rule, passed down from generation to generation. Even children out of wedlock were loved.

“Please, Nagina,” he begged. “Be reasonable! There is an Empire out there, ready to swallow you up. There are rumours that the master left you. Old enemies of yours already reach out to Lothal.”

“Who wants me dead?” she asked with a courage that made her even more adorable.

“Does that matter?” The bureaucrat started to leave a trail of kisses on her warm, soft hands. Mistress Samye smelled of flowers and earth.

Normally, he hated females, but this relationship would work. They felt mutual respect for one another. There were marriages out there that had less solid ground to start from.

“The names, please!”

A steely flicker appeared in her gaze, reminding her keen suitor of the Emperor once more.

The less she knew, the better. He did not want to stress her out.

“Krennic will fail you.” Ars Dangor got up swiftly, but not letting go of the slender hand trapped in his own. “He may be a genius when it comes to architectural achievements and networking skills, but you need more than that.”

“He is good with a laser blaster,” she threw in. “And as ruthless as most of my enemies.”

He was on dangerous ground now, but he needed her to understand. “You need my influence. My money.”

“Oh Ars!”

She got one of her hands free and placed a palm against his cheek. It reminded him faintly of his mother. Of home. Of careless summer days in the Lake Country of Naboo when the administrative apparatus of Palpatine's Empire had been but a bad dream.

A little kiss was breathed against his nose.

“Get yourself a very nice man!” she said. “Somebody who fills out your castle with his stunning presence in a way that I never could. Somebody who brings some cheerful colours into your life.”

“Do not throw this chance away!” Real panic sounded in his voice. “You will be cherished and honoured. But most of all, protected.”

“The Force protects me already,” Mistress Samye claimed in a quiet dignity that shredded his heart into pieces.

“May I talk to your foster parents about my offer?” Ars Dangor inquired.

Chetan and Gita Anil were Naboo, too. Perhaps they saw more sense and reason than the daughter they had taken in and raised as their own.

“You may not!”

“I beg you…!”

A gentle finger was placed on his lips. “For a servant of the dark side you are unbelievable cute and honest. Share those qualities with somebody much more deserving.”

On his long way from Coruscant, now re-named into the Imperial Centre, he had been afraid of a dismissal like this.

“Palace walls can keep you safe and, most of all, alive,” the bureaucrat argued. “This little cottage will not stand the mighty storm of revenge that your enemies plan.”

“I have friends,” she gave him to consider.

“Who will not survive what is to come either.” Ars Dangor fought down the impulse to catch her into his arms. “For the last time, in the Name of Shiraya, be my wife and all will be well.”

She rained kisses on his furrowed brow. “Be on your way back to court before anybody there misses you!”

A native Tooken appeared out of nowhere, making a hissing noise. Her stiff tail spoke a clear language, too.

Regret made each of Ars Dangor's steps as heavy as duracrete. “I am very sorry that you would not accept my offer. It is genuine.”

As her husband and a member of the Imperial Ruling Council he would have been able to give Mistress Samye all that was bitterly needed.

“If you must know, Barin and I had a _Gandharva_ marriage,” she explained, her face averted from him.

He nodded slowly to her sentiment. That traditional type of marriage was the best marriage option possible in the life of a Naboo. He would never be able to achieve it.

For one last time Ars Dangor bent his knee. _“Never Gonna Give you Up,”_ he assured her, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. “Not even as a friend.”

Her hug was warm and friendly. He still felt it on the way back to his space ship.

What the bureaucrat did not notice, was the tall man dressed in a home-spun fantabu-wool coat, along with a tuanulberry-dyed linen tunic and gundark-hide survival belt. He was in the front garden, cowering in one of the flowerbeds, but he was not exactly working in there.

“He is off again,” Mistress Samye let Lor San Tekka know.

“What did he want?” the historian wanted to know, slightly curious. He started dusting himself down.

His wife smiled, but it was a sad smile. “Ars is hunting a dream. Deep down he is more of a Naboo than my uncle ever was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Never Gonna Give you Up” by Rick Astley  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
